thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
"One for the Road" (Nature)
Elliot’s group were packing their bags, preparing to travel out. “Listen, just think about it for a second Erica, it’s not worth it!” Elliot was trying to deter her, but getting nowhere. “Be honest with yourself Elliot, if your blood was septic like the rest of ours is, would you really be saying the same thing?” He looked guilty, “I don’t know…” Erica continued to pack her stuff, “Exactly.” Olivia and Gwen were searching the mansion for maps. Although there were some, none of them seemed to point out any hospitals. “Bingo!” Gwen found something even better, “‘Liv, look at this.” She went over to Gwen, “It’s one of Seymour’s old maps. Look at the ‘X’.” She did, but didn’t understand what it was, “What does it mean, Gwen?” She pointed at the top of the map, “It’s a refugee camp…” Upon making that discovery, they had asked to meet everyone in the living room. “So you see, this is where we’re headed. It’s quite a long and perilous journey, especially with all those mutants out there. But it’s our best shot at decontamination.” Everyone looked at each other. “Question!” Zach raised his hand, “If Seymour knew about that place, why didn’t he go there? Why did he stay here?” He made a good point. “Because the place has probably fallen, that’s why,” Pierre answered reluctantly and then sighed. “No, that’s not the case at all guys. He told me and Elliot about his son. His son who died in this very mansion, might I add. That’s why he never left, he couldn’t let go.” As saddening as that story was, it did give everyone hope again. “What are we waiting for then?” Tina stepped forward, and took Erica’s hand, “Let’s get moving!” Whilst everyone else was preparing to leave, Elliot looked at the mansion, appearing saddened. “Hey,” Olivia noticed him, “I know it’s sad. I know how long you’ve been fighting for Elliot. But just because civilisation is gone, that doesn’t mean everything it left behind is as well. We made it this far Elliot, we just have to make it even further.” He looked at her, and smiled, “I know. I know we do. It’s no easy task though, ‘Liv.” She nodded, “I know, but at least we still have each other through it all.” She held his hand, “Let’s catch up with the others.” He looked at her tenderly, “Yes, let’s.” They kept their hands interlocked as they went off to catch up with the rest of the group. Now more than ever, Gwen was missing her husband, and was also starting to realise how much she missed her daughter as well. In front of her, Erica and Tina laughed affectionately with one another. When she looked to the side, she could see Elliot and Olivia’s interconnected hands. “Hey!” Reed noticed that she was looking down, “Are you alright, Gwen?” She looked over at Elliot and Olivia again. This gesture alone was enough for Reed to work out what was wrong, “Oh, I see… Your husband, right? Or Annabelle’s father?” She paused momentarily, before realising that Reed had asked her something, “Oh… Husband. Annabelle’s father too.” He could relate to what she was missing, “I miss my family too. I miss my father, I miss my mother, I miss my uncle. I don’t even know if they made it; well, except dad obviously.” Gwen continued to walk on silently, but Reed didn’t want to leave her when she was feeling down. “I remember what I was doing on Day Zero,” he ignited a conversation, “Yea, I remember clearly. My father and I were out fishing on one of the local harbours…” … Reed looked rather annoyed. It was likely due to the screaming kids running up and down the harbour. He also noticed several of the other fishers looking annoyed too. “Come on son,” Ethan noticed Reed’s disliking of the ambience, “Lighten up! We’re fishing, remember!” He tried to smile, but then one of the kids screamed yet again. He looked back to his father, “You seriously expect me to smile with noises like that going on?” He harrumphed, and continued trying to fish. '' '' His concentration was broken as one of the kids tripped over, landing on him and nearly knocking him into the water. “Careful!” Ethan shouted at the kid, prompting him to go pale. “That’s it…” Reed couldn’t control himself any longer, in a fit of rage, he grabbed the child and launched him into the water. “Reed!” His father knew what the consequences were for what his son had just done. “How dare you!” The man who was the child’s father approached Reed, “Who do you think you are throwing my son into the water? Would you like me to do that to you, huh?” He grabbed Reed by the collar, but before he could push him off the harbour, Ethan stood in between them. “That’s quite enough of that!” He threw the father’s hands off of Reed. “You wanna go old man? I’d push you in, but you’re probably too old to swim.” That comment was enough to push Reed over the edge, he swung wildly at the man, knocking him to the ground. Clenching his fists tightly, he punched him directly in the face multiple times… '' '' As the day turned to evening, Reed found himself inside a cell at the police station. He could hear his father outside desperately trying to negotiate for his release. At last, fortune struck for him, as the door unlocked. “Mister Jones, you are free to go,” The police officer stepped aside to allow Reed to walk out. At the reception of the police station, he noticed his father flicking through a pile of cash notes, before handing them to the police officer. '' '' As he did so, the police officer put his hand over his chest, struggling to breathe. He tried to ask for help from Ethan, but no air was flowing in or out of his chest. His face began to swell up, as Ethan jumped over the desk to help the officer. Reed looked at the police woman who had opened the door, as they both rushed in to help… '' '' … “And that police officer was the first man who I saw die, ever.” Reed added. Gwen had surprisingly been paying attention the entire time. “My father tried to help him, but he just couldn’t. It was as though the officer forgot how to breathe entirely. I guess if we’re to believe the Parasite theory though, then we know what caused that reaction after all. Gwen shook her head, “That theory’s a load of rubbish. I don’t understand the parasite could’ve gone worldwide and caused the end of civilisation. I believe something more airborne is to blame for the end of the world. Perhaps a toxic spore? Or something in the water? A Government drug maybe?” Reed was impressed by all these suggestions, “You remind me of my father. Quite a conspiracy theorist.” There was a moment of silence. “Anyway, it got to midnight. Little did I know the clock turned over to the first day of the apocalypse…” … The police woman had driven Reed and Ethan back to the seaside town where they lived. “Thanks Officer. I’m sorry about your colleague by the way,” Ethan offered her his condolences. “Don’t you worry yourself Mister Jones. Nor you Mister Jones… Junior, I guess.” While Ethan and the police woman laughed, Reed didn’t find that joke amusing at all. “Now listen, if you two need me again, just call 999 and ask for Officer Abbott.” Ethan nodded at her appreciatively, as he and Reed exited the car. “Have a good night Officer Abbott! Ethan waved her off, as Reed looked at him, slightly cringed out. “What?” Ethan asked. “Really? Flirting with a police woman?” Reed raised his eyebrow. “Oh come on son, there’s a difference between being nice and flirting. You’ll learn that one day…” '' '' … “We never saw Officer Abbott again. We never even called 999. By the time the world went dark, we lost our chance to do so. I wish we had called her now, maybe she could’ve saved my father. Or maybe we could’ve saved her.” Reed had slightly forgotten he was talking to Gwen, now it was as though he was just retelling his life story. “Anyway, what about you, Gwen? What lies in your past?” She shrugged, “Not much really. It’s a bit of a boring journey. You were there for most of it anyway.” He raised his eyebrow again in the present, and at Gwen this time, “What were you doing for the two years before you met me?” He could tell she didn’t want to answer, “How about this then, what were you doing on Day Zero?” Gwen inhaled in preparation to answer, but was cut short by Erica and Tina at the front, “Jackpot! Look at that guys!” She pointed out a bus parked on the side of the road. “It’s a bit grubby, but it’s better than walking the rest of the way I think!” Everyone headed towards the bus. Using her knife, Erica prised the bus doors open and hopped on. Outside, everyone waited for her to report back the state of the engine. She tried it several times, each time it merely choked. She slammed her fist on the dashboard, “Sorry guys. Looks like we are gonna have to walk after all.” Everyone sighed, and prepared to continue venturing on foot. To avoid Reed asking about her backstory again, Gwen had decided to walk alongside Elliot and Olivia. When Reed came over, Gwen initiated a question directed at Elliot, to prevent herself from being the one getting asked. “So Elliot, what were you ''doing on Day Zero then?” He puffed, thinking hard, “Honestly, I actually don’t remember.” Reed and Gwen sighed, but for different reasons; Gwen because she wondered why she hadn’t used that excuse already, and Reed because he knew Elliot was lying. “Alright then, what about you Olivia? Day Zero, tell us. Please,” Gwen was desperate to avoid Reed asking her the question. “Day Zero? Well, it’s quite straightforward for me. I was in London when the walls went up…” ''... Olivia watched from her apartment as the soldiers moved in, appearing to establish a perimeter. She was trying to get through to her brother on her mobile, but for the sixth time, it went to answer phone. “Steven! Just pick up your damn phone already! Can you not see what’s happening outside?” She gave up with phoning him now. Part of her was confused, while part of her was worried about this military takeover. She descended from her apartment outside in order to find out what exactly was going on.” '' '' “Excuse me!” Olivia ran up to one of the soldiers, “Keep back ma’am!” He ordered her, but she insisted. “I’m a resident of this city. I have the right to know why it’s being taken over!” The soldier didn’t answer her, “Hey! Are you even listening to me?” The soldier gave in, “Listen ma’am, this is not a takeover, we’re establishing a safe-zone.” She looked completely bewildered, “A safe-zone? What for?” The man presumed she had been living under a rock. Rather than addressing her from the point of a military personnel, he answered her from a humane standpoint, “Look, I don’t know what it is. No one does, ok? It could be a virus; it could be the next pandemic. We just don’t know. Clearly our Government does however, as they ordered us to seal off a certain square radius of London, keeping the civilians within the walls alive at all costs for the sake of the human race itself. No one comes in, no one goes out. Now please, keep back!” He went back into his military attitude, but Olivia wouldn’t back away, “What’s your name soldier?” He stood to attention, “Private Shepherd ma’am.” She looked up at him, “Why are you helping the military then? If you believe the government is responsible, step away from these soldiers! You know they’re affiliated with the government somehow. Your superiors, they’re lying to you! Help me find my brother, and we can get out of here. We’ll find some actual help, ok? People who aren’t piling up packs of lies! Please…” … “He showed his humane side to a stranger – Me. I thought that meant underneath maybe he would give in, and help us out.” Olivia concluded. “And did he?” Reed wanted the complete story. “No. After that, he just repeated the words “Keep back ma’am!” and “Stay back ma’am!” to me. Obviously I did find Steven again, but by the time I had, there was no possible way we could escape. So as the months went on, and those months turned into a year, we took control. The civilians heavily outnumbered the amount of soldiers. We took them down one by one. The more guns we got, the easier it became. We turned it into a true safe-zone, set up several gates as well. We were willing to let people in. The thing is, I never saw Private Shepherd again after our initial encounter. Even if he turned me away, I hope he’s alive somewhere; for the sake of the human buried underneath that ironclad soldier personality.” Elliot turned to Reed, “How about you then man? What were you doing on Day Zero?” He backed up slightly, “Oh, I just told Gwen that story.” Elliot looked at him keenly, “Come on, there’s no harm in telling it again!” Reed smiled awkwardly. “Eh, I guess not.” He took a deep breath as he prepared to tell his story again.